ldshadowladyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mod Quest
Mod Quest is a modded roleplay series by LDShadowLady. She had a series of mods made just for her in this five episode series, where Lizzie goes on adventures in the Minecraft world, meeting new faces every time. Overview Mod Quest was created by Lizzie, because she wanted to experment with a new type of Minecraft series. In the series, Lizzie goes on a series of adventures while meeting new characters such as Baymax, Rapunzel, and many others. The episode ended on it's fifth episode on November 6th, 2016, so Lizzie could move on to something new. Characters Baymax Baymax appeared in the first episode right outside Lizzie's home. Baymax welcomes Lizzie to the town and requests Lizzie to bring him a flower. After she gives him the flower, he follows her around while she traverses through the town. Petal Lizzie and Petal met in the first episode of the series, welcoming Lizzie to the town and telling Lizzie everything to know about the town, and completing quests. Wicked Witch The Witch runs the potion shop, and greets any citizens that enter her shop with a potion of harming. After Lizzie rescues aliens from Rapunzel, the Witch grows warmer towards Lizzie and the other towns members. Derpy Derpy was a pony that appeared in the first episode of the series in the bakery. Lizzie ate some cake off of the counter, but had no money to give the gray pony, so she just left. Oaken Oaken runs the Oakens Trading Post in town. Lizzie found everything in the shop very adorable, stating that she would return to buy some trinkets. SmallishBeans aka Joel Joel (Lizzie's boyfriend) was in the very first episode after Lizzie found out that someone new had moved into the red house near the shops. They later went to go help Shrek at his swamp with Baymax. Shrek Baymax told Lizzie of a problem going on at Shrek's swamp, so Baymax, Lizzie, and Joel headed off in that direction to help him. Shrek told the trio what they needed to get to help get rid of the minions that had invaded his swamp. Olaf Olaf appeared in the second episode entitled "Freaky Science", and described to Lizzie what Rapunzel had done in the past with her freaky scientifical abilities. Fake Rapunzel Fake Rapunzel was an alien that disguised themselves as Rapunzel and wanted to perform experiments on aliens. FakeRapunzel is the one that causes a large explosion to occur on the other side of town, and is the girl Lizzie assists in her scientific machines without knowing about her true form. Woody After continuing her quest to make the Witch like her, Lizzie visits Woody's Cattle Ranch to see if he knew anything about the Witch. Woody tells her that the Witch loves anything paranormal and let's her know about aliens behind the house that can help her find a gift. Jesse Jesse makes a very small appearance behind the house when Lizzie is looking for aliens. Real Rapunzel Real Rapunzel was found in a cage in the Fake Rapunzel's tower. Alice Alice invites Lizzie and Baymax to a Tea Party in the park, and when Lizzie arrives, she requests her to assist in setting up the party. Afterwards, Alice becomes a snob and only allows some people to enter the party, and ends up running away when attacked by a creeper. Teddy Alice asks Lizzie to take an outfit to Teddy in Shrek's swamp, and Teddy refuses to wear it, and tells Lizzie he's not coming to the party unless the outfit is destroyed. Cowlon Cowlon rejects Lizzie, Jack, Jessie, Teddy, Jake, and Baymax from entry into her party, and even refers to them as peasents. Indiana Bones Indiana Bones shows up in front of the Temple of Boom and appears to have the personality of a "popular" show off. When he tries to "tomb raid" he immediately catches on fire, which leaves Lizzie to attempt entering the temple. Demon Lord Teddy In the very last episode of the series, it is discovered that Teddy opened the Temple of Boom to force Lizzie to leave the town. If Lizzie leaves, he will restore the towns modded magic. Lizzie's House Lizzie's house, and the other house around her, are basically small little town homes. Lizzie's specifically, is a pink house. On the inside, she had her kitchen with some left out donuts, and secret compartments for her food. On the right, is her very colorful dance floor. Next to that are the stairs upstairs to her bedroom, which are right next to a chest with armor stands around it. There is also a mini TV station with a TV head as the television. Upstairs, is Lizzie bedroom, with some Alice and Wonderland themed banners against the wall. There is also a set of rainbow stairs turned upside down on the other wall. Modpack The only mod Lizzie had active in ModCraft that is dowloadable to the public, is the Custom NPC's mod, every other mod Lizzie had active was custom made just for ModCraft. Episodes Gallery :Main article: Mod Quest/Gallery Trivia * The reason for the series' abrupt end at only 5 episodes, is because at the start, Lizzie wanted to try something new, in this case, a roleplay series, and through the first few episodes, she seemed to enjoy it, but she soon realized it wasn't for her. Lizzie posted a small post on Episode 6 in the comments; ** I started Mod Quest because I wanted to try something new. It was fun at first and I enjoyed it but it turns out that minecraft roleplay is just not for me. I have so much respect for creators that come up with cool storylines for roleplays because it's a lot harder than it looks! Thank you for all your support on this short series, I know some people really enjoyed and others did not. That's totally okay! I love it when you guys give me feedback on what I'm doing right and wrong, it really helps me to learn how to make my videos better and that's the most fun part of being a creator :) * The only other series by Lizzie that is technically a roleplay, is CrazyCraft, thanks to this episode. Category:Series Category:Ended Series Category:Singleplayer Category:Roleplay Category:Minecraft Category:Mod Quest Category:Content